A Song For
by MioA-15
Summary: Sabía que los cambios serían determinantes. Sin embargo, ya no tenía miedo. No iba a esconderse. Inspirado en el capítulo 686 del manga de Bleach. Relatado en primera persona de Rukia. One-Shot. ¡Reviews!


**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece y de verdad, os aseguro que podría haberle dado el MEJOR final del mundo si así lo fuera.

* * *

 **SONG FOR…**

Un pacífico nuevo día había llegado para nuestra Sociedad de Almas. Suspiré y dejé que la suave brisa jugara con mis cabellos, mientras los ojos enfrentaban el cielo azul y puro. Había un ambiente fresco y las hojas verdes de los árboles me llenaban de expectativas positivas.

Miré de refilón a mi hermano. Él estaba ahí, esperando alguna palabra que confirmara el regaño que merecía por la locura que estaba a punto de cometer. Byakuya siempre era correcto, de carácter frívolo pero a fin de cuentas, muy protector; a pesar de que sus prioridades siempre fueron mantener su estatus en alto, el honor de la familia, en especial.

" _Dime que no lo haga y me quedaré, tan sólo hazlo"_ Rogué mentalmente, cerrando los ojos al instante, mientras trataba de disimular que los nervios no se habían apoderado de los pobres cartílagos de mi cuello. _"Eres el único que podría detenerme de hacer esta locura"_

Nada.

Silencio absoluto.

Volví a suspirar y los ojos pasearon lánguidamente por el jardín de la casa. Sin embargo, si sabías leer mis facciones, era difícil disimular lo alarmada que me encontraba.

Luego, acomodé los cabellos, sin dirigirle la mirada antes de emprender la marcha a la salida de la mansión para llegar al destino pactado.

Sentí que me sostuvo tomando la mano, un gesto extraño, él que era siempre tan recto.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí. –Susurré, sin el valor suficiente de enfrentar esos ojos.

-¿Qué harás cuando vayas?

-No lo sé.

-¿Estás feliz? Volverás a ver a Kurosaki-san ¿Verdad?

Un escalofrío de exaltación recorrió mis venas y tuve que hacer milagros para mantener las facciones en un semblante serio como antes. El corazón comenzó a palpitar enloquecido, mientras intentaba hallar de alguna manera fructífera el sonido en las cuerdas vocales. Sin embargo, mi cuerpo no se movió un ápice del huequito que había hecho en el lugar que estaba instalada.

-No lo sé.

-Tienes una hija ahora. ¿Estás segura? Ella depende de ti.

Otra vez esos sermones sobre el deber. De nueva cuenta, estaba diciendo que mi decisión era correcta. Sin embargo, a pesar de que un extraño enojo se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, apreté su mano lo más cariñosa que pude.

-Claro que sí. Será como encontrar un viejo amigo.

-¿Acaso no es eso para ti?

Me ruboricé y creo que fue algo profundo, porque siendo la imaginación o no, escuché una suave risita escapar en sus labios.

-Se… Se me hace tarde.

Quería desaparecer.

Quería demostrar que todo esto que había dejado escapar era tan sólo un espejismo, que él lo había imaginado todo. Pero era tan imposible. Sentía que en cualquier momento, estaría a punto de tropezar a cada paso que daba; era tanta la emoción que había embargado mi alma, que no había siquiera una explicación contundente que poder darle. No era como antes, ya no podía sentarme debajo de un árbol para charlar animadamente con Renji sobre los planes en la Sociedad de Almas. Sabía que estaba mal, pero también tenía entero conocimiento que no éramos unos niños... Esto era muy serio.

Ya no podíamos jugar a escondernos.

También había una gran posibilidad de que, de verdad, se hubiese enamorado de Orihime.

Con los labios temblorosos, me recosté en el marco de la habitación. No quería pensar en esa posibilidad, debía evadirla de la mejor forma que podía y eso era entretener la mente observando a la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Ichika estaba jugueteando con sus cosas antes de percatarse de que alguien más la estaba observando.

-Es bastante incómodo que una madre esté observando a su hija, ¿Sabes?

Estuve a punto de poner los ojos en blanco, siempre sabía mis pequeñas debilidades y hoy no era diferente. Tenía un humor ácido, era graciosa y por sobre todas las cosas, había algo en su manera de ser que me recordaba al antiguo yo cuando estaba con…

-Como si te molestara tanto.

-¿El mundo humano es bonito?

-Más de lo que imaginas.

-¿Extraño?

-No te das una idea.

Había muchas expectativas en esos ojos violetas que había heredado de mí, además del carácter. Ella se acercó, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

-¿Podré ser amiga del hijo de tu amigo?

Un dolor agridulce apretó mi pecho y suspiré, tratando de expelerlo. Sentí que las lágrimas comenzaban a inundar mis ojos. Claro, había olvidado _cierto_ detalle. Quizás inconscientemente, censuré esa información porque el primer día que me enteré, no podía dejar de llorar. Era tanto la amargura que había embargado mi corazón, que quise olvidarlo para siempre. Aunque, como era razonable, se trataba de un imposible. Pero… ¿Quién demonios era yo para juzgarlo? Al fin de cuentas, luego de quedarme aquí, era imposible que no intentara retener ese sufrimiento en brazos de cualquier persona, así fuera Renji.

Después de eso, tan mal no había salido: Pude tener a una persona hermosa como hija y el concepto más maravilloso del mundo en mis manos, que es poseer una familia propia.

Algo que nunca había tenido… Y Renji tampoco.

-¿Rukia? ¿Ichika? ¿Vamos?

Hablando del Rey de Roma…

Mi hija salió corriendo desesperada hacia la puerta de la mansión Kuchiki y mientras pasaba al lado de Renji, chocamos nuestros puños, en pura señal de compañerismo y amistad. En el rellano, nos esperaba mi hermano, con una sonrisa extraña que se dirigió junto con sus ojos simultáneamente, al sentido donde estaba parada. Otro rojo comenzó a cubrir mi rostro y el sofoco se hizo insoportable. Aparté los ojos al árbol de cerezos, entusiasmada en sus hojas verdes.

-Entonces…

-Vayan, pero vuelvan. Al menos tú, Abarai. Te espero que hay mucho papeleo que hacer.

Mi esposo puso los ojos en rojo, pero no iba a negarse al jefe del clan Kuchiki. Sabía cuánto valoraba las decisiones de mi hermano, así que terminó asintiendo, como una persona madura que tenía que ser. Iba a replicar algo, pero luego caí en cuenta de la insinuación implícita que había dado él.

¿Acaso estaba soñando o…?

Una pequeña incomodidad se instaló en mi cuerpo mientras la risa tonta comenzaba a emanar de los labios. Ichika observó de manera extraña y luego sonrió, antes de guiñarme un ojo. Había un mirar extraño, como pícaro y de puro entendimiento. Nunca supe si esa niña había nacido con un sexto sentido para analizar la realidad o era sólo que tenía la habilidad de crear caos por doquier.

Y ahí estábamos.

Habíamos vuelto al mundo humano.

Un dejo de nostalgia se apoderó de mis pupilas y traté de limpiar las pequeñas lágrimas. La emoción que empezaba a embargar poco a poco los pulmones, para no dejar que respirara se terminó transformando en un quejido ahogado. Ichika salió corriendo por el camino, feliz. Renji fue a atraparla, mientras caminaba detrás de ellos, sonriendo anchamente.

Lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, empañándolos.

Impedían ver el camino mas no era de pura importancia.

En algún momento, pregunté desde el fondo de la mente, cuándo me había vuelto tan sensible.

Pero era innegable llegar a la conclusión de que…

Estaba feliz.

Estaba extasiada.

Arreglaríamos aquellas cosas que dejamos atrás, de niños.

No importaban más las consecuencias.

No importaba más nada que ser felices de verdad.

A costa de todo.

Te volvería a ver, Ichigo.

* * *

 **¡Hello!**

 **Uhmmmm….**

 **Belle's here! ¿Cómo están? Como verán, es el primer fanfic que escribo y publico en esta plataforma; así que espero que de verdad, les sea de su agrado.**

 **Como el 95% de los fans de la serie, estuve muy decepcionada con el final, por lo que decidí hacer un pequeño guiño con respecto a la pareja que su creador no estuvo de acuerdo de respetar. De verdad, estoy muy emocionada y espero que les guste, con todo el corazón del mundo.**

 **¡Nomás espero que me digan qué les parece este trabajo en algún comentario sea positivo o negativo, todo ayuda!**


End file.
